The installation of roadside railing is a labor-intensive operation, that involves operators supporting and handling rails so as to secure these rails to posts. There are ergonomic issues associated with this type of operation, as operators must show strength to be capable of repeatedly supporting the rails, while having to show dexterity in aligning rails to secure them to one another and fix them to posts.